


STFU! (The Walls Are Thin)

by NoNoLeeKnowNo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light-Hearted, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 6,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoNoLeeKnowNo/pseuds/NoNoLeeKnowNo
Summary: jisung is minho's next-door neighbor who can't seem to keep quiet at night.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 17
Kudos: 114





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> hii! i'm super new to ao3 but figured that i'd branch out!!! i'll be posting finished works only here so let's start with my first finished work. thank you for clicking and i hope you enjoy!  
> (intentional lowercase)

august 19

minho was proud of himself.

he had made it through another year of college with flying colors and would soon move onto his third year. it was also this year that he had decided that he had lived in the college dorms long enough and had packed up his (few) things and rented an apartment that was not too far from his college. he was pleasantly surprised when he had found that renting the apartment was cheaper than staying at the dorms, anyway.

minho was proud of himself, yet felt also incredibly stupid at the same time for not renting an apartment sooner. but he was happy, nonetheless.

he could finally escape his roommate and the loudness, obnoxiousness, and migraines that came with him. the time was only half-past six, hardly a time for sleeping, but the one thing that excited minho the most was the thought of being able to rest peacefully through the night without being woken up by his roommate that had decided that one in the morning was the perfect time to practice playing his saxophone. he was majoring in music, after all.

minho glanced around his new place of residence, looking forward to the time he would spend here.

☆━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━☆

minho felt his heart sink into his chest as he was jolted awake from his sleep. the cause? the person living in the apartment next to his was playing their music rather loudly. minho sighed deeply, feeling disappointed as he looked over to the clock, frowning as he saw it read 2:07.

typically, he wasn't the confrontational type, but, to put it simply, he was pissed.

he threw the covers off of his body furiously, suppressing a shiver as the cold air hit his skin. he sat on his knees, turning around to face the wall. he tapped his knuckles against the plaster, feeling satisfied as the music turned off abruptly. he was in silence once again. but before he could even lay back down, the music started again, making minho fume.

was it so hard just to get one undisturbed night of sleep?!

he turned around yet again, this time not bothering to hold back as he pounded his fist against the wall, hard. he flinched as he heard a scream from the other side of the wall. the music stopped again, and minho could hear the person in the other apartment panicking.

"oh my god, this apartment building is haunted!" his words were slightly muffled, but were still clear enough for minho to understand him. "i'm gonna die, i'm gonna die, i'm gonna d--"

"the building isn't haunted, dumbass," minho said, rolling his eyes as he hears the person on the other side of the wall let out a startled squeak. "can you please turn off your music? i'm trying to sleep."

"wait, since when did someone live in the room next to mine...?" the voice ponders out loud.

"since today. now, if you'll excuse me, i'm going back to bed." minho uncrosses his legs and pulls the blankets back over his body, turning on his side and shutting his eyes.

"that apartment's been vacant for so long! i was starting to think that no one would ever rent it..." the voice rambles on, causing minho to groan loudly. the voice pauses for a moment. "um, are you okay?"

"peachy," minho says sarcastically, smacking his forehead with his hand as the voice accepts his answer happily and continues with his rambling.

"i'm jisung, what's your name?" the voice asks.

"minho. now, if you would kindly shut the fuck up, that'd be great. in case you haven't noticed, the walls are thin and it's two in the morning."

after a second of silence, jisung giggles.

"okay, goodnight, neighbor!"

was it too late for minho to go back to the college dorm....?


	2. 2

august 20

"oh my GOD!"

minho found himself once again awoken by his noisy next-door neighbor. this time, it was his loud voice, followed by a laugh that was just as loud, if not louder. minho opened his eyes, looking over to his clock to check the time. he squinted at it, his vision still blurry from having been asleep only moments ago. the clock read 4:16.

minho sat up, sighing as he did so, preparing to knock on the wall to make jisung shut up just like he had the night before.

"stop making me laugh, i don't wanna wake up the person in the apartment next to mine!" jisung's voice was hushed as he spoke to whoever he was talking to. minho assumed he was talking on the phone to a friend.

"you already woke me up," he said loudly, covering his ears suddenly as jisung screamed minho's name in surprise.

a very faint "oh my god, you just screamed in my ear," could be heard, presumably from the phone, which put a small smile on minho's face. 

"i'm sorry! he scared me," jisung explained to his friend. minho just rolled on his side, rubbing his eyes and pinching the bride of his nose in annoyance.

"why are you even awake this late!?" minho asked, and jisung fell silent. after a moment, he laughed.

"i forgot you couldn't see me. i just shrugged, by the way. i don't know, i can't sleep." he paused for a second, then spoke to his friend again. "okay, goodnight!"

"you're going to wreck my sleep schedule right before classes start again," minho whines, pulling his blankets up to his chin and curling into a ball, still feeling cold despite how many layers he had covering him.

"you go to college too?" jisung asked, still sounding as cheerful as ever, ignoring minho's complaints. "twinsies!"

minho was certain he could feel his brain cells dying from how tired he was.

"this is going to be my first year, what year are you in?"

"i thought freshmen had to stay in dorms?!" minho exclaimed, not bothering to answer jisung's question.

"not if they stay close enough to the college!"

"oh, how wonderful for me..."

"pardon? i didn't catch that."

"it doesn't matter. now, if you would kindly shut the fuck up and let me sleep, i'd appreciate it. the walls are thin."


	3. 3

august 23

minho was used to it by now.

it had been a few days since he first moved in, and every night, jisung had managed to wake him up.

it was 2:47 when minho opened his eyes this time, having been woken up by jisung's voice yet again. this time, the boy was singing a song that minho wasn't familiar with. he sat in silence, listening to jisung's voice for a few seconds. 

at least he sings well, minho thought as he turned around to knock on the wall.

no response, jisung just continues to sing. minho tries knocking again, harder this time. he sighs as he's ignored once again.

"jisung!" he called, hitting the wall as hard as he could.

"huh?" jisung finally answers. "minho, did you say something? sorry, i had my earbuds in."

"okay."

"you're a light sleeper, huh?"

"no, you're just extremely loud. so, if you would--"

"kindly shut the fuck up, because you're trying to sleep and the walls are thin?" jisung finished minho's sentence for him, making the elder smile gently.

"yes, exactly."

"sorry for waking you," jisung apologized, and minho shut his eyes, getting comfortable again. a moment passes.

"you have a nice voice, by the way." minho said, but jisung never replied.

he had put his earbuds back in.


	4. 4

august 27

it was a quarter-past eleven pm when minho finally got back to his apartment. classes had started that day, and he was exhausted, so ready to change into some comfy clothes and go to bed. he was praying that jisung would also be tired for once, so he wouldn't have to be woken up at an ungodly hour.

minho dropped his stuff off in his bedroom, going to the dresser to pick out some clothes. he settled on a plain black tee-shirt and some shorts, changing into the outfit quickly and then sliding into bed, laying on his back, staring up at the ceiling.

"minho, are you awake...?"

well, at least he was talking to him now instead of at 3 in the morning.

"yeah." minho answered.

"how were your classes today?" jisung asked.

"fine. i just got back."

"you took night classes, too?" 

"sure did." minho was far too tired to give the boy proper answers to any of his questions.

"what are you majoring in?" 

"dance."

"that's so cool. i thought about taking an arts major, but decided not to."

"oh." after a moment, minho continued. "what are you majoring in, then?"

"emergency medical technology."

"jisung, that's amazing." minho's mouth fell open at jisung's answer. he had a sudden feeling of admiration towards his neighbor. "makes my dance major look silly." minho chuckled. he could hear jisung quietly laughing, too.

"i want to be a paramedic, i want to be able to save peoples' lives."

"why not be a doctor then? like, one that works in the hospital rather than just the ambulance?"

"honestly? less years of college." a laugh escapes minho's lips at jisung's answer.

"i see." he says. after a moment of comfortable silence, jisung speaks again.

"you sound tired, so i'll let you go to sleep, now."

"thank you," minho murmurs, already halfway passed out. "try to be quiet, if you're staying up, please. the walls are thin."

"no promises."

but minho slept happily through the night without being woken up even once.


	5. 5

september 4

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

minho is jolted awake by jisung's screaming from the other apartment. the clock reads 3:08.

"what's wrong?" minho asked, sitting up immediately, worried that something terrible is happening to his neighbor. what if there was a burglar?

"there's a really big spider on the wall!"

minho groaned loudly and flopped back down on his bed, getting comfortable again. 

"you scared the shit out of me, i thought it was something serious."

"that spider is something serious! if you could see how big it is, you'd agree with me." he continued as minho remained silent. "help me!"

"i don't know what you want me to do," minho said, flinching as jisung yelled at the spider again.

"come kill it for me, please, i'm begging you!"

"hmm... i'm too comfy."

"minho!" the exasperation in jisung's voice made minho laugh a little.

"just kill it by yourself. it's just a little spider. it's more scared of you than you are of it."

"i don't know, i'm pretty scared of it..."

"goodnight, jisung," minho called out, rolling over on his side and shutting his eyes.

"oh my god, WHERE DID IT GO?!?!" minho found jisung's panicky voice amusing. "it was just there a second ago, oh my god."

"it probably fell on the carpet," minho said, shrugging his shoulders to himself.

"what if it crawls in my bed?" jisung asks, worry still laced in his voice.

"so what? it won't hurt you."

"how do you know that? what if it's the kind of spider that kills you?!"

"don't worry about it, jisung. in a year, we swallow eight spiders when we sleep, anyway." minho's lips curled into a smile as he told jisung about the urban legend he heard all the time as a child, leaving out the part that it's an urban legend, of course.

"no, you're making that up! please tell me you're making that up!"

"goodnight, jisung!"

"oh my god, i'm burning the apartment building down." at the silence, jisung whined. "you're so mean, minho, i would do the same thing for you." more silence. "well, maybe not kill a spider, but you get the point."

"i can't hear you, i'm sleeping." minho reminded the boy, a smile still present on his lips. 

"if you could see the face i'm making right now," jisung grumbled.

"i don't even know what you look like." minho yawned.

"shut the fuck up, you're supposed to be sleeping."

"touché."


	6. 6

september 5

"hey, minho, wanna hear a joke?"

"sure, go for it."

"okay, what do you call an old snowman?"

"i don't know, what?"

"water."

"oh my god..."

jisung just laughed and laughed, mostly at minho's reaction.

"good, right?"

"kind of dark, if you think about it." minho finally let out a laugh himself, rolling over to check the time quickly. it was 11:32. "if you told a kid that joke, it might upset them."

"i don't go around telling random kids jokes, that's weird."

"i agree. i get to tell a joke back, by the way."

"okay, shoot." minho thought for a second, then decided on the dumbest dad joke he could think of.

"why did the tomato blush?" at jisung's silence, he continued. "because he saw the salad dressing."

"what a pervert..."

"come on, laugh a little!"

"ha ha ha, minho, you're so funny."

"thank you, thank you." minho rolled his eyes at the sarcasm that was almost dripping from jisung's voice.

"oh, darn it!"

"what's wrong?" minho asked, feeling slightly confused by the boy's sudden outburst.

"i ran out of film for my polaroid camera."

"what were you taking pictures of?" minho laughed quietly.

"i just took like, four selfies." jisung answered, making minho laugh harder.

"why?"

"i don't know, just felt like it, i guess. i'll have to go to the store tomorrow."

"ew, social interaction."

"tell me about it."

minho felt content talking to jisung, and had even started feeling excited for their little conversations before minho went to bed. and to think, he had disliked jisung just a few weeks ago. 

"it's nearly midnight, so i think i'll let you sleep, now. or, as you would say, i'll shut the fuck up now."

"okay, great. thanks."

"ouch, minho."

"sorry." minho chuckled to himself. "talk to you tomorrow?"

"mhm. sleep well."

"i'll try, thank you. goodnight, jisung."

"goodnight."


	7. 7

september 6

"i'm so tired."

"then go to sleep."

"i can't."

"why not?"

"i don't know."

"okay."

pause.

"do you ever sometimes randomly think about how ketchup is technically a smoothie? and then feel really uncomfortable?" minho fell literally speechless at jisung's words, feeling both confused from the sudden statement and also uncomfortable from thinking about ketchup as a smoothie.

"jisung, please try to go to bed."

"it doesn't work. i've already tried."

"try again. please, i can hear your brain cells dying."

"okay, only for you."

☆━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━☆

september 7

1:09 am.

minho was woken up by a loud pound on the wall, followed by a string of curse words.

"damn fly..." he heard jisung mutter.

"why are there so many bugs in your apartment?" minho asked sleepily, yawning after he finished his sentence.

"did i wake you? i'm sorry." 

"i think you're doing it on purpose, to talk to me." minho said teasingly. he laughs quietly to himself as jisung assures him that he's not waking him up on purpose. "okay, okay. really though, why so many bugs? what next, bees?"

"if i so much as hear a bee, i'm moving out," jisung said, his voice completely serious. "i'll go live in the college dorms."

"i wouldn't," minho yawned. "there were ants all over mine."

"disgusting..."

minho continues laughing at jisung's reaction, finding the boy a little ridiculous for his small fear of insects.

"so, i'm assuming you couldn't fall asleep?"

"no, i did. but, i woke up like, thirty minutes later."

"oh." minho frowned. "are you going to be okay?"

"yeah, don't worry about me. i'm used to it." jisung replied, not exactly reassuring minho. "you should get some more rest, though."

"okay..." minho said, still feeling slightly concerned for his neighbor.

"honestly. it's okay." jisung assured. "goodnight, minho."

"night."


	8. 8

september 9

at 1:31 am, minho was woken up from his slumber once again.

the only difference this time, though, was that his noisy neighbor wasn't the culprit, this time.

thunder crashed outside, the pouring rain hitting against the window harshly.

why did there have to be a thunderstorm?

minho flinched as the loud sounds from outside continued, each crash of thunder making him cower further and further into his bed, wanting nothing more than to just disappear into his blankets.

he didn't know why thunderstorms made him nervous-- all he knew was that he didn't like them at all.

"jisung...?" minho called out for his neighbor quietly. he assumed that the boy would be awake, but didn't want to disturb him if he was sleeping for once. "jisung?" he called a little louder once he hadn't gotten any response from the boy.

"minho, you're awake?" just hearing jisung's voice made minho feel a little better.

"yeah, the storm woke me up." as if on cue, thunder boomed again, making minho wince and pull his blankets closer to his chest.

"it's pretty loud, isn't it?" jisung laughed. minho wished he could be as carefree as his friend could be on this night.

after a few moments had passed, minho spoke up.

"jisung?" he cringed at how shaky his voice was as he spoke.

"what's wrong?" jisung asked, catching onto minho's worried tone.

"i don't like thunderstorms," he said. "i'm kind of... anxious."

at jisung's silence, minho swallowed thickly and sighed.

"i'm sorry for bothering you..."

"fuck-- shit-- don't be sorry! um, i'm coming over. is your door unlocked?"

minho thought about it briefly, before answering "yes."

"okay, hold on, i'll be right there."

minho hugged his blankets tighter as he waited for jisung to arrive, feeling relieved as he heard the front door open and then close. jisung's quiet footsteps came nearer and nearer to minho's bedroom, before the door gently clicked open. seconds later, minho felt the bed dip behind him and a pair of arms wrap firmly around his waist.

"jisung?"

"yep, it's me."

jisung pulled minho close to his chest, resting his face against minho's shoulder blade.

they stayed like that, minho squeezing jisung's elbow with every crash of thunder, and jisung's thumb rubbing minho's side comfortingly.

until minho was finally able to fall asleep once more, a small smile present on his face.


	9. 9

september 10

minho opened his eyes in the morning, relieved to hear that the storm had passed. it wasn't even raining anymore.

as jisung subconsciously pulled minho closer to his chest, the elder was reminded that his friend from next door, was still, in fact, here, holding him.

minho wasn't complaining.

he decided to try and turn over as gently as possible, not wanting to wake jisung if he was still sleeping. he was really curious as to what he looked like, since he had only ever heard his voice, after all. he shuffled slowly over so that he was facing jisung, minho's face flushing red at the closeness of their faces. he scanned jisung's features, a small smile forming on his face as he could finally match the voice that he had come to find so comforting to a face.

he didn't know what he expected jisung to look like, but he didn't expect him to look so... cute?

minho couldn't help it; he extended his arms forward to wrap around his sleeping friend, resting his chin on his shoulder as he hugged him tightly. he felt so thankful to have jisung, even though he quite disliked the boy at first.

"minho, are you awake?" jisung's soft voice caused minho to pull away from the hug. he kept his arms around the boy's neck, though.

he watched as jisung's eyes flickered across his face, his lips curling into a smile, showing off perfect white teeth. minho could only admire him, staring at him in awe.

for all the stars in the night sky could also be found in jisung's eyes.

"good morning," minho said. jisung responded by doing the same thing minho had-- pulling him into a tight hug.

"thank you, so much." minho whispered, wanting nothing more than to express how grateful he was. "i really needed that."

"you're welcome," jisung replied.

"i'm sorry for not coming to kill that spider for you the other night," minho said, making jisung chuckle quietly. "if you ever need me to kill a spider, i'll be there, next time."

"okay, good. i was scared for my life," minho rolled his eyes at jisung's response, but smiled anyway. "also, you should probably lock your front door."

"yeah, you're right, i should. i'm glad i didn't, though."

"you could've gotten up and let me in," jisung pointed out, making minho shake his head at him.

"too lazy."

"ah, okay."

minho finally let go of jisung, sitting up and stretching his limbs.

"what time do your classes start?" he asked jisung, who was still tangled in blankets and sprawled out on his half of the bed.

"a long time from now." he answered. minho nodded, standing up from his bed to stretch some more.

"same. wanna watch a movie, or something?"


	10. 10

september 11

"hey minho, it's almost my birthday."

"oh, well, happy early birthday, then. when is it?"

"in three days. i'm turning 19."

"cute."

minho made a mental note to go out tomorrow morning so he could get something for jisung's birthday. he would've liked to go out right that second, but it was almost nine, meaning he had to get to his class extremely soon. jisung had already come back from his class, and was chatting with minho through the wall as the elder changed into decent clothes and gathered his things together.

once he had gotten everything together and decided that he looked at least somewhat presentable, minho announced to jisung that he would be heading off to class.

which jisung responded with, "alright, do your best! i believe in you!"

which made minho smile.

☆━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━☆

"jisung, are you awake?" minho called, flopping down on his bed, already having showered and changed into comfortable clothes.

"of course i'm awake, it's only eleven something."

"silly me, what was i thinking." minho smiled. "it's just you were so quiet, i wasn't sure if you were sleeping or not."

"i told you that i'm capable of being quiet, you just didn't believe me." jisung laughed. "i heard you singing in the shower, by the way."

"oh my god," minho felt his cheeks burn at jisung's words, embarrassed that he was heard by his neighbor.

"the walls are thin, remember?"

"of course i remember, i wouldn't be talking to you right now if they weren't." minho grabbed the pillow that he wasn't using and pushed it into his face, wanting to disappear into the fabric.

"you have a really pleasant voice, actually. i almost fell asleep listening, and that's really saying something."

"thank you."

"like, for real."

"thank you."

"what i'm saying is that you should sing again."

"i can't, i'm so embarrassed!" minho said, hugging the pillow close to his chest.

"aw, please? if you don't, i'll... come over and make you!" jisung said mischievously.

"good luck, the door is locked." minho chuckled, smiling as he heard jisung whine in response.

"damn you, minho, for following my advice!" he says jokingly, falling silent after he spoke.

a few seconds passed, and minho groaned.

"what do you want me to sing?" he really couldn't say no to jisung, after all.

"anything you want." jisung answered. minho could picture his smile perfectly. he thought for a moment, then decided on a song called serendipity.

he started singing quietly, still feeling embarrassed, as he wasn't the most confident in his voice.

he sang the song, start to finish, falling silent at the end. 

"jisung?" minho asked, not receiving a response.

for jisung, the boy who never seemed to sleep, had peacefully drifted off listening to minho's voice.


	11. 11

september 14

minho knocked on the door to jisung's apartment. he shuffled his feet as he waited, holding the boy's present in his hands.

the door swung open, and jisung's confused expression very quickly changed to a happy one as he saw who was here to visit him.

"happy birthday," minho said with a smile, handing the boy his gift bag. jisung beamed at him, grabbed minho by the wrist, and pulled him inside his apartment. 

minho found that the layout of jisung's apartment was identical to his, but flipped (his kitchen was on the left side of the room, while jisung's was on the right, and so on).

jisung led minho over to the couch, where the two of them sat down.

"open it," minho said, gesturing to the gift bag.

"holy shit," jisung said once he had pulled the tissue paper out of the bag. "film for my camera?"

"mhm, i figured you could always use some more of that." minho couldn't help but smile at the boy's expression as he took box after box out of the gift bag.

"there's so much... minho, i know this isn't cheap." jisung looked up to meet minho's eyes. minho shrugged.

"so? it's your birthday." minho just laughed at jisung's concerned face. "also, i ordered a pizza right before i came over, so that'll be here soon."

jisung suddenly threw his arms around minho, hugging him tightly.

"thank you so much, you're amazing!" minho hugged him back, smiling into his shoulder. "hold on, i'm going to go get something!"

with that, jisung stands up from the couch and races off towards his bedroom. he returns just as quickly as he left, holding whatever he had gotten up to retrieve behind his back.

before minho even had time to react, jisung had whipped out his polaroid camera and had taken a picture of him, giggling as the photo printed. 

"hey, i wasn't ready!" minho protested, still seeing spots from the flash of the camera. jisung held the photo over the lamp next to the couch, snapping it back and forth to make it develop faster. 

"oops, my hand slipped," jisung smiled as minho rolled his eyes, looking at the polaroid photo he had taken. "look, it's not even bad."

minho laughed at his expression in the photo; he just looked extremely surprised. 

the rest of the day was filled with many notable moments; taking more polaroid photos together, eating pizza while watching friends on tv, and trying to cram 19 candles onto a single cupcake that jisung had leftover in his fridge from another day (and then lighting all 19 candles, which was definitely a fire hazard).

minho made sure that jisung had the most wonderful 19th birthday.


	12. 12

september 17

"minho!"

"yes, jisung?"

"remember when you said you'd kill any spider for me?"

"yes, i do."

"the door's unlocked."

"okay, i'll be there in a second."

minho shoved off his blankets, standing up from his bed. he quickly put on a shirt before leaving his apartment and heading to jisung's. he briefly wondered why the boy had left his door unlocked, but shoved the thought aside as he entered the apartment.

he glanced around the room. not seeing the blond anywhere, he headed to his bedroom. minho opened the door and was met with a comfy-looking jisung with his hood pulled up over his head and his sheets covering his body.

"where's the spider?" minho asked, scanning the walls and ceiling. his eyes flickered back to jisung as he remained silent. he watched as the younger's lips curled upwards into a smile.

"there isn't one, i just wanted you to come over."

minho just stood there, staring at the boy incredulously. jisung laughed at his expression.

"but i was already over this morning!" minho protested. jisung shrugged.

"i guess i missed you," he said teasingly, making the elder roll his eyes.

"jisung," minho sighed. "it's so late, and i'm so sleepy!"

"that's okay, you can sleep here." he patted the bed next to him. "you don't even have to talk to me. i just wanted you to be here, i guess."

minho's cheeks tinted red at the blond's words. he couldn't really find any reason as to why he shouldn't sleep over, and he could assume that jisung understood that as he smirked at minho.

defeated, minho stepped towards the bed.

"well, scoot over then."

jisung's face broke out into a smile, shuffling over to make space for minho. the elder climbed into the bed beside him, laying on his back.

"oh my god," minho groaned. "how do you sleep with so many pillows? i think i just broke my neck." jisung giggled at him, rolling over to face minho.

"how do you only sleep with one?" he asked in return.

"it's much more comfortable that way," minho said, sitting up to move one of the pillows to the floor. he laid back down, letting out a content sigh. "goodnight."

"goodnight, minho." jisung smiled at him. "thanks for coming over."

"no problem." minho smiled back.

☆━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━☆

september 18

when minho woke up at 4:27 due to a loud car driving past the apartment building, he had forgotten for a moment where he was. it was when he felt jisung shift on the bed beside him that remembered that he had been convinced to stay at the younger's apartment instead.

minho peeked over his shoulder at jisung, who was sitting up in bed, his face illuminated by his phone screen. minho frowned.

"jisung," his voice came out as more of a whisper, as he had just woken up. the boy looked over to him.

"have you slept?" minho asked.

"a little." jisung replied. he smiled, but minho could see how tired he looked, the exhaustion hiding behind his eyes. the white light from his phone only accentuated his dark circles. minho pursed his lips before opening his arms and tapping his chest. a look of confusion washed over jisung's face.

"what?"

"come sleep. you've got to be so tired," minho murmured. jisung paused for a second, before shutting off his phone and setting it on the table beside the bed. he shuffled over to minho, collapsing on top of him. jisung stared at him, a smile slowly appearing on his lips.

the two giggled at the proximity of their faces, the tips of their noses brushing together briefly before jisung moved away, letting his face rest against minho's neck instead. the elder's cheeks burned red at the action, and he instinctively wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist.

they stayed like that, minho holding jisung tightly in his arms, tracing random shapes on his back, until the blonde had finally fallen asleep, putting a content smile onto minho's face. now that his jisung had fallen asleep, he too could drift off.


	13. 13

september 21

it was day 5 of minho and jisung making up stupid excuses for the other to come and sleep in their bed with them.

minho had realized that maybe he had felt a little lonely living by himself and missed having someone he could share a room with, like he had at the college dorms. he had jisung to company him, but jisung wasn't always home; he had things to do, of course, and so did minho. unless they had a break day, which was unlikely unless it was a holiday, the only significant amount of time minho and jisung got to spend together was at night after both of their classes had finished. minho decided that it would be stupid not to take advantage of jisung's sleepover requests. he wanted to spend time with him, after all.

jisung seemed to be on minho's mind at every hour of the day. he wasn't exactly complaining about it, but he was worried that he might be catching feelings for the boy. he told himself he wasn't, but still had a sneaking suspicion that he actually was.

it was 1:29am and the pair were in jisung's bed, minho laying his head on jisung's lap while the blonde played with his hair.

"do you want to do something fun?" jisung asked. minho's eyes flickered up to meet the younger's.

"like what?" he asked in return, sitting up as jisung shuffled underneath him.

"follow me," he beamed, standing up and motioning for minho to come with him.

"do i need to get dressed first?" he was still wearing his pajamas, after all.

"nope," jisung answered. deciding he was taking too long, he grabbed minho by the wrist, pulling him out of the bed and dragging him out of the room.

"where are we going?"

"you ask too many questions," jisung said, leading minho outside of his apartment entirely and into the hallway.

it wasn't too long until the two had reached their destination-- the roof of the apartment building.

"are we even allowed to be up here?!" minho exclaimed, cheeks flushing red at how close jisung was to him as he turned around to face him. the blonde shrugged and tightened his grip on his wrist, pulling him further onto the roof.

"i used to come up here all the time," jisung said, finally releasing the death hold he had on minho. he took a seat near the ledge, pulling his knees in towards his chest. minho sat beside him, looking out at the city before them.

"it's pretty." minho commented, receiving a hum of agreement from jisung. the blonde moved, letting his feet dangle off the side of the building. minho peered over the edge. looking at the ground made him feel dizzy. it was pretty far down. he sneaked a look over at jisung. the boy was looking up at the sky, admiring the stars (which were relatively hard to see because of the city's lights, but were pretty nonetheless).

minho reached over to the boy, grabbing his hand and intertwining their fingers. jisung turned his head to look at minho, his eyes widened with surprise.

"i'm scared of heights," minho explained.

he wasn't.

jisung nodded and turned away, his cheeks tinting red and his lips curling into a smile.

it was then that minho decided that yes, the view of the busy city at night and the stars in the sky were beautiful, but they weren't as beautiful as jisung.


	14. 14

september 24

"four life sentences?! isn't that a little excessive?" minho exclaimed. he and jisung were curled up on minho's couch, watching a murder documentary. jisung shrugged.

"she is a serial killer, after all."

"but what, does she have four lives?"

"you never know." 

they fell quiet again, paying attention to the show once more. after a short while, a commercial break came on.

"jail's no fun, i can tell you that." jisung said, causing minho to quirk an eyebrow at him.

"you've been to jail?" he asked, his mouth dropping open as jisung nodded.

"in monopoly." the blonde beamed at minho brightly as the elder just stared at him.

"everything that comes out of your mouth is stupid," minho scoffed playfully, rolling his eyes fondly at jisung.

"minho." jisung said, a smug look growing on his face.

"yes?" minho tilted his head slightly at the boy, watching as jisung's expression changed to an amused one, covering his mouth with the palm of his hand.

wait.

"hey!" minho exclaimed, smacking jisung's arm as he burst into laughter, falling backwards against the arm of the couch. "i'm not stupid," he pouted, crossing his arms and cutely scowling at the floor.

"oh my god, you're so funny." jisung sat up, a smile still present on his face.

"and you're so mean," minho muttered, causing jisung to laugh again. he scooted over closer to the dark-haired boy, resting his hands on minho's face and squishing his cheeks.

"aw, you love me though."

maybe he did.

jisung giggled at how funny/cute minho looked, then quickly turned over, laying across his lap. 

by now, the program had come back on and the pair had averted their attention to the screen, both highly interested in the murder case that was being described.

minho felt his face heat up as he felt jisung take his hand, absentmindedly playing with his fingers as he watched the documentary.

small actions like those made minho's heart weak.

at midnight, the show ended and minho shut off the tv.

"i shouldn't watch murder shows right before bed, i'm creeped out now." he chuckled, only half joking.

"i'll protect you from all the serial killers," jisung said confidently, intertwining their fingers and smiling up at minho.

"that's quite a bold promise," minho said, squeezing his hand tightly. "i assume you're sleeping here tonight?" 

"yup," jisung replied.

"we have sleepovers so often, we might as well just move in together." minho commented, pausing to think about what he had said. 

he didn't have to think for long; hell yeah, he'd love to move in with jisung.

"are you serious?" jisung asked, raising an eyebrow at minho, who shrugged.

"sure, why not? it'd be cheaper for both of us, too."

jisung's face broke out into a smile.

"great, can't wait!" he sat up excitedly, letting his free hand rest on the back of minho's neck as he quickly pressed a kiss to his cheek. before minho could even process anything, jisung had stood up and was already to the door.

"i'm gonna change clothes, i'll be right back!"

the door closed gently. minho could hear jisung humming softly from his apartment.

to put it simply, minho was ecstatic.


	15. 15

october 2

it was 11:31pm and minho was in the bedroom of his apartment, laying comfortably under the blankets of his bed.

well, his and jisung's bed, now.

he was absentmindedly scrolling through instagram, chuckling occasionally at the stupid photos that his friends had posted.

minho had moved into jisung's apartment earlier that day and couldn't be happier. they hadn't spent much time together yet, other than minho moving his things into the new apartment, and minho was excited to spend their first night together as official roommates.

the bathroom door creaked open and jisung emerged from the room, his hair dripping from his shower.

"you're on my side of the bed," the blonde said, making minho roll his eyes. he shuffled over to the other side anyway. he set his phone on the bedside table, plugging it in to charge. jisung rolled over to minho, letting his head rest on his chest. the elder swung his arm over jisung's shoulder, holding him close to his body.

"you're gonna get my clothes all wet!" minho exclaimed, smiling as jisung's hand wrapped around his waist.

"you'll get over it," jisung said sassily, not bothering to look up at minho.

"you're so rude," minho scoffed playfully, lightly shoving jisung off of him. "get off of me."

the younger whined as minho turned on his side, facing away from him.

"you'll get over it," minho teased. jisung clinged to him, pulling his back close against his chest. minho intertwined their fingers.

"this feels... surreal." jisung said, squeezing minho's hand tightly.

"i know."

it really did. laying there, jisung's arms wrapped around him, felt like a dream- and minho didn't want to wake up.

"can i tell you something weird?" jisung asked, his voice quiet. minho nodded.

"go for it."

"i like you."

"that's not weird, i like you too."

"no, i like like you."

minho rolled over to face jisung. he could hardly see his face in the darkness, but the red tint to his cheeks was noticeable and it made minho smile.

"really?" he asked. jisung nodded.

"sorry if i just made things awkward, i just wanted to get it off my chest." minho hummed.

"well, if it makes you feel better, i like like you too." the dark-haired boy watched as jisung's eyes lit up immediately, a smile growing on his face.

"i could literally kiss you right now," jisung suddenly pulled minho into a tight hug, pressing his face into minho's neck.

then do it.

they stayed like that for a few seconds before minho decided fuck it.

he gently pushed the blonde away, letting his hands rest on either side of his face. before he could change his mind, he leaned in, pressing his lips to jisung's.


	16. epilogue

"i love you."

"i love you more."

"i love you the most."

"fine, you win."

jisung beamed at minho. it was 1:42am and the couple were laying in bed, enjoying each other's company. ever since jisung had confessed his feelings that one night, minho and jisung had started dating and their bond had somehow grown even stronger.

minho had graduated from college, jisung was in his third year. they were still living together in that same apartment that they had created so many memories in. 

minho wrapped his arms around jisung, tracing random shapes on the small of his back. the blonde peppered his face with kisses— his jaw, his cheeks, his nose, his forehead. everywhere but where minho wanted.

minho kissed his boyfriend suddenly, smiling as jisung squeaked in surprise.

"you mean so much to me," minho murmured, smiling at jisung with a fond look in his eyes. 

it was true. minho never would have thought that the noisy boy from the apartment next to his would end up being his entire world— no, more than that. he loved jisung more than he loved life itself.

he gave jisung another kiss before pulling away from him, laying his head on his pillow and staring up at the ceiling, a smile creeping on his face as jisung moved to lay on top of him, kissing his neck softly.

"can you sing for me?" jisung asked.

"of course." minho said, pausing for a moment to think of a song. 

he cleared his throat before deciding on serendipity. he vaguely remembered singing that song to jisung before they were close, before they had even known what the other looked like.

before long, the blonde had fallen asleep. minho held him close, pressing a kiss to his jisung's temple. a smile present on his face, he shut his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading and i hope you've enjoyed! if you did, please consider supporting me on wattpad where i've posted this book and many others which are still being updated. thank you!!


End file.
